


You should see me in a crown

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Сделано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails.





	You should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails.


End file.
